Too Weak
by limegreentomatoes
Summary: As a kid Sasuke was always told he was weak by his older brother, could he ever prove Itachi wrong?


A five year old Sasuke sat up from his bed and yawned while rubbing his eyes he'd just woken up or at least been woken up. Sasuke looked around, come to think of it he couldn't actually remember what had woken him up unless...

"Sasuke! Breakfast!" came his mom-Mikoto's voice from the kitchen.

Sasuke grinned, of course his mom had woken him up he was just being silly anyway no one was there exsept him, his mom and his older sister Tyne. Finally standing up from the bed Sasuke shook his head quickly almost as if trying to get rid of the any tiredness he still felt and quickly got dressed into his day clothes.

"Sasuke! Your breakfast is ready but if you don't come soon I'll give it to the starving pidgeons outside!" Mikoto yelled down the long white hall that led to Sasuke's room. Almost immediatly the sound of pounding footsteps came from down the hall and an blue and white blur sped into the room almost knocking Mikoto over in the process.

"Sorrymombutpleasedon'tthrowmyfoodouttothepidgeons!" Sasuke yelled quickly.

Mikoto chuckled slightly and smiled at Sasuke "I didn't really mean it you know!" She replied and then sat Sasuke down at the end of a very long black table and gave him a plate filled with bacon fried eggs and mushrooms.

"Thanks mom" Sasuke said grinning broadly and began to literally in-hail the food.

"Am glad your enjoying it Sasuke!" Replied Mikoto "Oh and guess what?... we have a guest!" The sound of footsteps was heard coming towards the door, "It looks like our guest is here Sasuke! say hello to..."

"Tyne?" Sasuke said fnishing the sentence without even realising it "but she lives here anyway!...unless... YES FINALLY she's leaving isn't she mom?!?!?"

Tyne glared hard at Sasuke stuck her nose up in the air and sat down at the other side of the table.

The atmoshere suddenly became incredibly cold and Sasuke desided it would be a good time to got back to his room before his mom started giving him an half an hour lecture about keeping unpolite oppinions inside his head.

Standing up quickly Sasuke got up to leave "Oh Sasuke before you go!Our suprise guest is Itachi!" Mikoto yelled after him knowing it would be useless to try to stop him going.

Sasuke stepped outside the kitchen and closed the door behind him when he suddenly realised what his mom had said, Itachi was over here? in the same house? B..but t..th..that coul..dn't be right! Sasuke thought, that would mean...Itachi room would be right next to his!!!

Sasuke broke into a quiet run trying to get to his bedroom as quickly as possible without waking up Itachi.

Sasuke suddenly skidded to halt he could hear faint footsteps. THAT WAS IT! Sasuke ran as fast as he could and swung his bedroom door open just as Itachi slowly opened his door and grabbed Sasuke's Left upper arm easily and smiled down at him.

"Good morning" Itachi said putting on a threateningly sweet act "And where are you going off to Sasuke?"

"T..to m..my ro..room" Sasuke stuttered trying hard not to break eye contact with his seemingly insane older brother.

"Well that is good news then isn't it" Smirked Itachi "Because I don't particularly want to see you in any room but your own room today...do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke nodded quickly and then shook his head and replied rather shakily "A..nd wh..what ha..happens i..if I d...don't"

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's back and led him over to Sasuke's bedroom and replied calmly "See those stairs Sasuke?" and Sasuke nodded "How much do you you think it would hurt if you fell down those stairs?" Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed finally understanding what he ment.

Itachi who had been waiting for an answer glared back down at Sasuke and repeated the question again angrily "How much do you think it would hurt?!?!"

"Alot" Sasuke said quietly.

"Good" Replied Itachi, "Now be good, oh and try not to fall, '_brother'_!" Itachi then shoved Sasuke and slammed the door.

Sasuke wobbled and quickly grabbed hold of the banister to stop him from fallingdown the stairs and then turned back round to the door and cautiously opened and looked around-Good no Itachi!, Now to just...

"Did I say you could leave?" Asked Itachi quietly who had seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Sasuke's eyes widened again and he quickly shook his head.

"Then stay in there!" Itachi hissed and slammed the door in Sasuke's face. He then laughed quietly and began to say something to Sasuke but Sasuke really didn't want to listen so ran to the other end of the room and sat there in silence.

After about 10 minutes of being locked up Sasuke had had enough, besides, Itachi had probably got bored and gone off to watch tv or something by now. Smiling happily Sasuke turned the door knob and tried to open the door. No such luck! Apparently Itachi had put something infront of the doorway to prevent Sasuke from leaving.

Sasuke began to shake uncontrollably he was locked inside! What if Itachi and his family had planned this all along they had planned to get rid of him because of all those times he said he wished Tyne would go away!

"NOOOO!" Yelled Sasuke loudly "I'm sorry Tyne! just let me out PLEASE!!!"

"Sasuke?" Came a voice "Where are y...Why is there a table pushed against your door?"

"I don't know" lied Sasuke fearing that his brother might hit him if he told her what really happened.

"Whatever!" Replied Tyne who seemed to think that Sasuke had some how managed to lock himself inside and opened the door. Sasuke quickly came out, nodded a final thanks to his sister and ran along the large corridors that ran though his mum and dad's mansion trying to find his mum as quick as possible, as long as he was with his mum Itachi couldn't attack him!

SLAM! Sasuke shuddered as he heard his bedroom door thrown shut, could only mean one thing, Itachi was searching his room! But that was ok just as long as he didn't...''SASUKE!?!?!?'' Came that amazingly sickly sweet voice that seemed to fool almost everyone ''I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH ME!''

With tears in his eyes Sasuke ran blindly into the kitchen only to find that his mom wasn't there but then...

''SASUKE? DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY?'' Itachi called in a singsong voice, he sounded almost believable.Almost.

Sasuke hid under a table as Itachi came into the room. Itachi rolled his eyes and bent down so he could properly see Sasuke.

''Sasuke?'' Itachi whispered angrily ''I thought I told you that you were not to come out of your room until I said so!''

Sasuke tryed to move further underneath the table but Itachi caught him by the ankle and pulled Sasuke who was trying to grab hold of the table and carpet to stop Itachi from being able to take him.

Finally managing to take a struggling Sasuke and hold his arms behind his back so he couldn't move Itachi whispered in his ear, 'But I don't blame for being so weak you know brother...it's not like anyone ever exspected you to become anything but a nusience anyway!''

Sasuke suddenly went limp knowing those words to be true. Itachi smirked knowing he was winning and lent closer towards his younger brother and embraced him in a fake hug ''But it doesn't matter all that much Sasuke!'' Sighed Itachi ''It's that whore of mother that's to blame, I bet you hate it when she brings round men who want to have her every minute of everyday...or do you love it?'' Sasukes eyes changed to a look of confusion in what the word whore had ment and what men he was talking about.

''Oh well!'' Said Itachi smiling what seemed to be a real smile ''Oh by the way...what were the bags for in my room?''. ''Their for the old clothes mum is planning to give away to Oxfam, she wanted to know if you would donate anything'' Replied Sasuke happy that Itachi seemed to be in a good mood again.

''Okay then!'' Laughed Itachi picking Sasuke up and putting him on his back. ''Lets go and see what I don't need anymore!'' Itachi ran to his bedroom with Sasuke laughing and clinging onto Itachi's shoulders as Itachi ran to his bedroom.

Once inside Itachi closed his door and put Sasuke down on his bed and looked through the bags even though it seemed like he was examining the bags more than looking though them.

''Oh well what do you think I should throw away then'' Laughed Itachi grabbing a laughing Sasuke round the middle ''should I throw away my old shoes, my jacket or should I just throw away you?'' With that Itachi threw Sasuke into one of the bags and then said ''Wow! I bet you could fit into this bag with no problem lets see you try!''

Sasuke smirked and then showed off by hidding his entire body inside the bag. ''Wow! that is amazing Sasuke'' Laughed Itachi again and then his look hardened ''Now let me try!''

Itachi then quicly grabbed the sides of the bag and tied it into a knot Sasuke began to try and get out, not yet realising he was trapped. Itachi smirked watching his brother struggle and then smashed his foot hard into Sasukes back. Sasuke screamed though mostly out of suprise. Itachi from outside the bag began laughing manicly as he randomly hit and kicked Sasuke.

Meanwhile inside the bag Sasuke was had curled into a tight ball he was quickly running out of oxygen. Sasuke had alreadyu tried to use his fingernails to poke holes in the bag but this bag was actually an old gravel bag so was extremely strong. Sasuke closed his eyes realising that just about the last of his oxygen was running out, Sasuke suddenly had an idea, and bit down hard on the bag which then made a hole that he streched to fit his size and quickly crawled out.

Itachi's eyes turned angrily towards Sasuke almost demanding to know why he wasn't dead yet and brought his foot back as if to give Sasuke another kick but their mum's voice came through the door yelling ''Dinnner's ready!''

Itachi turned back to Sasuke, bent down and whispered "After I locked you up like an animal you still like me?...You are truly weak!" Itachi then gave Sasuke a sharp kick to the stomach and left.

Sasuke lay curled on the floor and listened to Itachi tell his mum that he was too sick to have dinner and his mother actually believed him. Sasuke tried to get up to go to his own room but the lack of oxygen from before and the large amounts of hits he had taken was too much for him.

Sasuke painfully crawled underneath his brothers bed so he would not be found and slowly went to sleep, knowing that Itachi was right, he truly was weak.

* * *

Okay there was probably plenty of mistakes made on that, but, oh well! Please review and tell me what you think!-The rating may be a bit high! 


End file.
